Cate's Diary
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: This is the diary of Cate Hennessey. Please read Love's Gift to understand the diary,it is based during that story. Set in 1st person POV Cate's speaking.
1. Chapter 1

Diary of Cate Hennessey.

This is put in Cate's terms(1st Person Writing)

May 1st 2005

Journal,

I am spending the weekend with the family. CJ brought his new girlfriend over,and I brought Ed over. The girls seem to get along with Ed,

but Rory doesn't seem too happy with another male in the household.What they don't know is that I am 1 month pregnant,and Ed is the father. I swear it was an accident,I don't quite remember what happened,I think I might have gotten drunk that night at Ed's. Oh,I am so worried that the kids will be mad at me.

Cate

May 8th 2005

Journal,

I have been sick all morning with morning sickness. Also am really tired and don't feel like writing right now. Never mind, I am going to take an nap,the smell of CJ's cooking makes me want to puke. Dad has been in to keep me company. He says I have to tell the kids,before the pregnancy begins to show. I nod, and doze off. I guess I'll sleep now.

Cate

May 25th,2005

Journal,

I looked at myself in the mirror today, and I noticed my pregnancy was beginning to show. Oh crap. Ed came in my bedroom. He says we are going to get married no matter what. I cried and hugged him. Ed told me he loved me so much and wanted to cheer me up,so he bought me roses. I smiled at him,and he told me that he hoped the baby was like me.

Cate

June 20th,2005

Journal,

I know, I know, it's been a while. The kids still don't know that I am pregnant,but they aren't here at home,because Kerry and Bridget are counselors at a summer camp,and Rory is at sports camp. It's starting to show,and I've already had to buy some new clothes.Ed took me shopping last week to buy some new stuff. Then he came home with me, I put on a Etta James Cd,and he and I sat on the couch and we talked to each other,and to the baby. Then I felt a kick,and I told Ed,to feel it. He rested his hand on my stomach,and then jumped a little. He felt it,and it was strong. The girls won't be back until September 1st,and neither will Rory. Thank goodness for that.

Cate

July 1st 2005

Journal,

Today we went to the doctor for my checkup. Dr.Buzz checked everything out including the baby. He told us that the baby was fine,and that at my age,that was unusual. Seriously,I was about to slug him for that comment.But Ed held my hand as the doctor revealed that I was carrying twins.TWINS? Then he told me that they were both girls,so that was good. We walked out of the office happy. Then we drove home to my house,and Ed came in with me.He told me that I should get some rest. Then he hugged me goodbye,and told me he'd be back later to see me. I walked upstairs into my room,and sat down in the new chair I bought recently. Then I put my hand on my stomach and I felt this happy feeling. After that I felt a kick,smiled,and dozed off. I woke up a few hours later to find Ed next to me on the wooden rocker. He smiled and gave me a kiss.Then he asked me if he could lay down and nap with me. He said I looked awfully tired. I laid down on the bed,and Ed laid next to me. He felt my stomach,which seemed to get bigger everyday. Then he smiled,with his hand still there,and fell asleep.I felt tired so I fell asleep too.

Cate

Later on...

I woke up then to find Ed stroking my hair.He smiled at me,and I asked him what time it was. It was nearing midnight,and he was still here. I got up,smiled sweetly,and went to put my nightclothes on. Then I crawled into bed. Ed got up and told me he had to get home and feed his cat Harry. I kissed him good night,and he left.

Cate

July 5,2005

Journal,

Today was pretty good. Once in a while,I get morning sickness,but unfortunately yesterday was the wrong day to be sick. I was in my bed all day, and didn't feel good at all.Ed came over when he heard I was sick again. He was worried about the twins,but I told him this was morning sickness,not the flu. That calmed him down. I got up,because I was feeling a bit better,and I hugged him. Ed smiled and massaged my shoulders and back. He told me I was too tense. Then he gave me a present. It was a foot bath. Ed figured it would stop my feet from swelling so much. We turned on the new contraption,and I felt so much better after that. Ed reminded me that in 2 weeks we had a doctor appointment,because the doctor wanted to see me again. I groaned,and said that I hate being poked and prodded. Then Ed told me it was just a needle test to check for genetic disorders. I turned white as a sheet. Ed freaked out,and hugged me to calm me down. I hope this doesn't hurt.

Cate

July 15...

Everything has been good so far. I feel great. My pregnancy is now showing more,but thank goodness the clothes Ed bought me stretch out some. I feel like the Hoover Dam,I've collected so much water weight. Ed reassures me that I'll look great after the twins are born in January,but it will be some hard work. Today is the test for genetic disorders. Ed put me in the car, and we drove to the doctor. When I got there the doctor whisked me away to a surgical room with all sorts of machines. Then he performed an ultrasound to check the baby. While doing this,Ed held my hand,and I clenched it happily. The doctor asked me if I wanted photos,and I said sure,why not? Then he told Ed he was going to perform the test now,so Ed kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door. The doctor numbed me so I couldn't feel a thing,but I saw a huge needle. Doctor saw my expression and said,"Cate,you won't feel a thing,look away." I looked away,and I felt a slight pain,but not much. The doctor collected all he needed,and he told me the numbness will go away soon,and I would only feel a small pain. I got up,and went in the waiting room to wait for results. The numbness wore off,and it really didn't hurt,so that was good. A while later the doctor informed us that our twins had no genetic disorders or anything else.Ed breathed a sigh of relief,and we went home happy. When we got to my house, he came in with me. I laid on the couch and he sat down next to me and we talked. I told him that now instead of one kick,I feel two. He laughed and pulled out the stethescope he bought to use. The metal felt really cold on me,but I got used to it. He said he felt two kicks too. To be sure he took his hand,and laid it on my stomach. Once again he told me he still felt two kicks. I asked him if they hurt,and he said no. Well I am really tired.

Cate

August 1st

It's about one month until the kids come home,I am worried because I look noticeably pregnant,and Ed's here like almost every day. Dad says I should tell the kids as soon as they get home,because they might get suspicious. I promised him I'd tell them. Ed came over today. He brought me roses and chocolates to celebrate our relationship. I told him that he was really romantic. He laughed,and kissed me. Then he felt the twins. Dad laughed when he saw the chocolates,he says that's what makes a woman happy. CJ tried to steal one,but I slapped his hand. Ed laughed. Then he told me to lay down in my room,and that he'd check on me,because I looked awfully pale. I reminded him that I am a nurse,but he laughed and said that even nurses need someone to take care of them. I trudged up to my room,and laid on my back. Then Ed came upstairs with a cup of tea.Such a sweet guy. He also had brought himself one,and we sat up in my room having a cup of tea. After we drank the tea,he said my face looked less pale,but he suggested I lay down,and rest. Then Ed took a position next to me and he sat right there,stroking my hair as I lay sleeping.

later that night

I woke up to find Ed sleeping right next to me. He had his hand on my stomach as if to feel the heartbeats of the twins. Ed then propped one eye open and smiled. "Somebody's hungry." he said with a laugh. He got up and went to the kitchen and got me some food. I ate it hungrily,and then put the plate down on the nightstand. Ed smiled and told me that I ate a lot. I laughed and told him I was eating for three. He quieted down after that.

Cate

August 15

Today Ed brought me a present. It was a sweet little tabby kitten. It is an orange cat,so I named it Crush. He figured that I needed something to cheer me up,and this was the best idea ever.

Cate


	2. Chapter 2

(still first person- Cate speaks)

August 30

I felt really good today. Ed came over and we talked. He said that he loved me, so he bought me a beautiful ring. Then he got down today on his knee, and he said,"Cate, I love you a lot. We are perfect for each other. Will you marry me? I got tears in my eyes, and I got up and kissed him. Then he sat down with me, and he held me in his arms and felt the twins. They kicked their sign of approval.

September 1st

Today the kids come home. Oh my, how am I going to tell them the news? Ed came over and he brought over his soup. I was so nauseous that I almost fainted. He saw the look on my face and told me I looked awfully pale. He told me I should go up to bed and rest, and he'd take care of me. Then I went upstairs, climbed into my feather bed, and laid there. Ed came upstairs and asked me how I was. He asked me if I was worried about telling the kids. I nodded and he told me not to worry so much. As he was stroking my hair, I started to doze off. Oh joy. Then the phone rang and interrupted my sleep. It was Bridget. She said that they were stuck in a traffic jam and didn't know when they would be back. I reassured them that it was fine and they didn't have to worry. After I got off the phone, Ed told me I looked better and I told him that I didn't feel better.

Later that evening

I woke up on my bed, and found Ed next to me asleep. It seemed that he looked quite peaceful. He woke up, yawned, and gave me a hug. I smiled and he asked me how the twins are. Then I looked at him and said that I felt better, but I was really tired. He asked to feel the twins again, so he put his hand on my stomach, and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. Then Ed smiled, and got up and told me that Kerry had called. Apparently, the camp wanted them another day, so they would be back the next morning. I yawned and got up to get in my nightclothes. Then I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

September 2nd

I woke up the next morning, and looked at the analog clock propped up next to my bed. It read 11:05 AM. Next to my bed, I found a plate full of breakfast with a note that told me that Ed would be upstairs to check on me soon. He must have spent the night again on the couch. What a sweetie. I took the plate of food, and ate hungrily until the last piece was gone. Then the occasional morning sickness kicked in. Oh joy. A while later, Ed came in to check on me. He told me the girls wouldn't be arriving until early afternoon. Thank god. Then Dad came in. He asked me how I was feeling, and if I needed anything. I told him that all was well. Then he left the room. Ed stayed with me a few hours, and we sat on the couch downstairs. He held me in his arms and I felt so relaxed, that I fell asleep. Then I woke up again to find him stroking my hair and asking me if I needed to go to the doctor. I told him that I might just do that and he got up and dialed the doctor. A few minutes later, we drove to the doctor's office. The doctor brought me in as quickly as possible; he asked me how I was doing. Then he decided to perform an ultrasound to check on the twins. Minutes later, we were looking at our children. I laughed, and Ed squeezed my hand. The doctor told us that they were fine; it was just that I was having the stomach flu, not morning sickness. What a relief! We went home and I got into some nice clothes for the girls' arrival. Ed came in and told me the girls wouldn't suspect a thing. I told him that I would tell the kids as soon as they got home. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, which seemed to be expanding. Then he touched my stomach and he grinned. It seems he felt some kicking. I laughed, and he kissed me straight on the lips. Then the door opened. The girls and Rory came in the door. They each hugged me, but I knew they acted awfully suspicious. So I said that I needed to talk to them and I told them to sit down. I said, Guys, I'm pregnant with twins, and Ed's the father. We plan to get married as soon as possible. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you weren't home. I felt a sigh of relief. Kerry and Bridget seemed really excited. Kerry wanted to babysit, and Bridget wanted to shop for the twins, while Rory was glad not to be the youngest anymore. That's a relief, the girls are at least happy.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3 FIRST PERSON

September 5th...

I'm sorry for the lateness,but I haven't felt too good these last few days. You see, I came down with something that made me puke and Ed stayed home from being principal to take care of me. Yes I am a nurse,but my body was so weak that I had to be in bed most of the time. Bridget and Kerry kept house,and Rory and my dad and CJ helped. At least it got CJ away from me. Ed laid with me and stroked my hair as he dialed the doctor. Then he helped me into the car and we went to the doctor. The doctor looked at me,and said that I must have came down with the flu again. He told Ed to check on me every few hours and make sure that I was ok. As for the twins,he said they were fine. More bedrest for me until I am well.

September 15

I am a lot better now. Ed comes over every day and we talk and he tells me how beautiful I am. Usually I blush and he kisses me on the cheek. The other day, I felt the twins kick. It hurt really bad. Ed was sitting there and all of the sudden I was crying softly(no whimpering of course) Ed asked me what was wrong and I told him,he took me in his arms and told me he loved me a lot. Then he stroked my hair as I laid in his arms. I am so glad to have Ed.

September 30

Well now I have decided to update every two weeks now because I am always tired. I realized that back on June 20th,that wasn't a kick. Now I rememeber. Today I decided to go out for a bit. I drove to the park and I fed the birds,and then watched kids playing on the swings. It was great,and I realized I'd get to do the same things with the babies as I did with Bridget,Kerry,and Rory. Then someone covered my eyes. It was Ed with a bunch of roses. He seated himself next to me and we embraced gently. Such a gentleman. I was tired so he offered to drive me home. I got in his car and we headed home. When we got to my house, we sat on the couch. I laid down and Ed put my head on his lap. He was listening to the heartbeats,so he put his head on my stomach. I reminded him that I still get nausea,so he was gentle.Then he got up and I got up and he rubbed my belly. I was suprised he took such good care of me,and I hugged him. Then the kids walked in. They,obviously were disgusted,and walked away. Ed then laid his head against my stomach. I was tired and fell asleep. A few minutes later,he fell asleep in that same position.

October 15

Well I just found out that I am carrying girls. Bridget and Kerry are excited,but Rory is mad. Ed is glad. He says one boy is enough. Then I laughed and he kissed my cheek. Ed took me out to dinner lastnight. It was some french restaraunt and I ordered a three course meal and he did the same. Over dinner,he told me how beautiful I have gotten and we talked. Then he drove me home,and we went in and had some coffee...but I think it was too much because Ed went to put his arms around me and he felt a strong kick. I went and laid down,and Ed seated himself next to me and leaned over and kissed my head. Then he said, "Cate,you feel warm. Are you feverish?" I looked up at him and told him maybe I should lay in bed. I went upstairs and got in my pajamas and laid in bed. Ed came up and kissed my damp forehead. He had called the doctor and the doctor came to the house and checked on me and said I needed to come to the hospital. Ed took me out to the car,and we drove. Then the doctor greeted us when we entered and he took us to a room. A few minutes later, he performed an ultrasound. The twins were fine,he said,and I was probably just feverish because of the pregnancy. Ed and I were relieved,and he took me home. I got back into bed and Ed put damp cloths on my forehead,and kissed my cheek. That was quite an nightmare.

October 31 It's Halloween. Ed is handing out candy because I am too tired to. I am laying up in bed and I feel sick to my stomach. I've puked 3 times today. Ed has watched me and he checks on me every so often. Such a nice guy. The girls and Rory have been up to give me soup. I am having a hard time keeping food down,but juice has helped. Ed then came up after he shut things down. He kissed my forehead and hugged me gently around my waist. He gave me some toast and I ate a bit. I felt a bit better. 


End file.
